kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
G7 Jet Visor
1= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= |-| 5= |-| 6= |-| 7= |-| 8= |-| 9= The is a device used by Kamen Rider G7 Icarus XYZ to access his final form, Jet Phoenix Armor. It is created by Goro Izumi and Natsuki Nakajima in collaboration with and who provided the Jet Phoenix from the bottle containing the essence of mixed that of the compounds of the Phoenix Fullbottle. Similarly with and Arc-Winger, the Jet Visor is inserted into the Build Driver, loaded with its own Fullbottle (the Jet Phoenix Fullbottle), to transform into a unique form separate from the Build Driver's standard . It is analogous to the . Both are adapter-based equipment for the Build Driver that allows the user to access their final form. History Design The G7 Jet Visor is composed of the following parts: * : The wing-like safety flaps of the device. When the "wings" are flapped up activates to initiate the transformation. When Live Mode is activated along with the Jet Phoenix Fullbottle, the user(s) will be sent into a cyberspace-like dimension called the , where the transformation is initiated out of real-time. After the transformation is complete, the Rider then exits out of the Link Ride Builder back to the real world. If the wings are flapped down, the Jet Visor is set back to . When the transformation is done in real time, a special incinerating chamber the takes place of the Link Ride Builder. * : The device's literal visor, it functions similarly to Samus Aran's Scan Visor to scan information of objects, lifeforms, and flora and fauna. * : The antennae-like mechanism within the ICR Wing Locks. It allows G7 Icarus XYZ to open a dimensional tear in the fabric of space which connects between the outside world and the inside of the . * : is the slot when the Jet Phoenix Fullbottle is inserted. It has the role of activating it's in the loaded bottle with a special pulse and taking it inside. * : The connection terminal of the G7 Jet Visor to use for the transformation. Upon loaded into the Build Driver, and when inside the Link Ride Builder, the secondary component for the fusion transformation merges with the user as the ingredients of the Jet Phoenix Fullbottle is converted into . Inside the Link Ride Builder's dimension, the particles allows both users to be united under single consciousness. The Variable Particles reacts to special pulses emitted by the driver and changes to suit and armor. When the transformation is done in real-time alone, the ICR Heat Ride Builder covers the user, which is directly connected to the ICR Wing Locks. While the user inside is surrounded with Variable Particles, the particles ignite from the outside, forming a tornado of fire surrounding the ICR Heat Ride Builder Functionality Transformation Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 3: Fates Intertwined According to , to transform, the user must be fused with with the person who is mutually connected to the wearer. In Goro's case, Taki is needed for him to activate the Jet Phoenix Armor. Unlike most of the Riders ( and ), the transformation sequence has Taki and Goro being sent into a cyberspace-like dimension called the Link Ride Builder where the transformation is activated outside of real-time. During the transformation, Taki merges with Goro (the armor's main user) in both body and soul to rocket into his final form. After transformation, Taki's consciousness merges within Goro; as a side effect, Taki can take control of Goro's body during battle, and she changes into her default stance. During transformation and while in Jet Phoenix Armor, Taki's consciousness still exist independently within Goro on a spiritual level. During the sequence itself, Goro is seen sporting a black spandex jumpsuit which resemble the undersuit of his Rider forms. Taki, whose consciousness taking form of a corporeal body, lies naked within Goro whilst merging with him, resulting in G7 Icarus XYZ partially transformed in silhouette form, followed by the silhouette absorbing nearby Variable Particles to reveal him in Jet Phoenix Armor. G7 Icarus XYZ Jet Phoenix Armor rises in a background what appears to be the Planet , then transitioning to a galaxy and cyberspace, while crystal shards are dispersed in the background, before switching his arm position as he moves closer. Starting in , Jet Phoenix Armor's transformation sequence undergo major changes. After the G7 Jet Visor is activated in Live Mode and the Jet Phoenix Fullbottle inserted, and the Visor is then inserted into the Build Driver (As the ICR Jet Connector is inserted to the Twin Fullbottle Slots). After cranking the Vortex Lever, the user is encased in the ICR Heat Ride Builder, from the inside is surrounded with the Variable Particles. And on the outside, the ICR Heat Ride Builder is surrounded by a fiery tornado before engulfing it in flames. The flames are extinguished afterwards, revealing G7 Icarus XYZ Jet Phoenix Armor. Behind the Scenes Portrayal The G7 Jet Visor's voice is provided by , who also voices A.G.N.I., the G-Bracer, and the non-Build Driver G7 variant weapons. The G7 Jet Visor's "Libera Me" song part is voiced by . Notes *The G7 Jet Visor's design resembles that of the Ultra Zero Eye from the Ultraman Zero films, as well as its upgraded form, Ultra Zero Eye NEO from Ultraman Geed. *The lines of the looping standby, Vortex Crank loop, and the transformation jingle is taken from " ", a Roman Catholic responsory song said beside the coffin immediately after the Requiem Mass and before burial. Coincidentally, the Jet Phoenix Armor's motif symbolizes death and resurrection. *Keeping up with Build's science and physics motifs involved in transformations, the G7 Jet Visor is a very interesting example that involves and as shown with Goro and Taki being teleported into the Link Ride Builder dimension, a three-dimensional cyberspace. And the Variable Particles manifested during transformation brings to mind s. **The new transformation sequence featured in depicts G7 Icarus XYZ encased in the ICR Heat Ride Builder and being engulfed in flames could be a reference to , a waste-treatment process that involves the combustion of organic substances contained in waste materials. As such, the sequence fits the Go-Ongers underlying "ecology" theme than Build's science chemistry motif. See also *G7 Aqua Visor *G7 EXlasher *Arc-Winger * * * Category:Transformation Gear Category:Form-accessing Devices